the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezra Mills
Ezra Mills is a troubled child that Dr. Kreizler welcomes among the pupils of the Kreizler Institute. He's a guest starring character portrayed by Roland Miskey. Character Overview Erza Mills is a child of about ten years. Blond, robust and with pink cheeks, he is often wearing the uniform of the Kreizler Institute. Before being admitted to the Kreizler Institute, Ezra wore well-made clothes consisting of jacket, waistcoat, trousers and shiny shoes. As a ward of the Kreizler Institute, Erza is a child suffering from several psychological problems affecting his regular lifestyle. In addition to recurring episodes of enuresis, Erza is morbidly fascinated by fire and violence. When combined together, these passions make him a dangerous pyromaniac. Biography New York City, 1896. Following several episodes of enuresis and pyromania, Ezra was taken by his parents to the Kreizler Institute. In fact, the Mills hoped that Dr. Laszlo Kreizler would be able to cure the child from his deviant behavior. While the alienist explained to Mr and Mrs Mills his approach to psychology, Ezra stood by the door. Later, the child was led by Dr Kreizler to take a tour of the institute, where he noticed the other students intent in various activities such as gymnastics, games and readings. In the following weeks, Ezra had partially settled at the Institute. However, there was still much resentment towards his mother and repressed anger that was eating him from the inside. Kicking one of the walls in the play area, he was approached by Dr. Kreizler, who was worried about the reasons that afflicted the child. The alienist managed to discover that Ezra was angry because he had not received any visit from his mother. As a therapeutic anger release, Dr. Kreizler suggested him to kick a ball, imagining it was his mother. Ezra gladly did it a couple of times before it was time to go back inside. Struggling with anger control and a morbid fascination with violence, Ezra showed no progress since arriving at the Institute. One night, he went secretly to the library, where he started playing with one of the daggers displayed on one of the large tables. Caught off guard by Dr. Kreizler, Ezra was scolded due to the danger of playing with knives, but then the alienist decided to console the child by letting him feeding one of the laboratory monkeys. Ezra was immediately enthusiastic, so much so that he immediately forgot his loneliness and repressed anger, giggling and playing with the wild animal. The nocturne game was interrupted when a man entered the study and began to argue with the alienist. Erza was then sent to his room, leaving Dr. Kreizler to argue with the man who meanwhile introduced himself as John Moore. A few weeks later, while Dr. Kreizler was comforting Joseph, one of the new wards of the Institute, Erza snuck into the laboratory with the intent of playing with the monkey. After emptying the contents of a bottle, the child lit a match to watch the fire burn while the animal died atrociously. Memorable Quotes :To Be Added Gallery |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-23-Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-26-Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-75-Kreizler and Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-77-Ezra kinfe.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-78-Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-79-Ezra Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-81-Ezra Kreizler monkey.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-84-Kreizler Ezra.jpg Notes * He's an original character and doesn't feature in the novel. Episode Appearances * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky (Bonus scene) References Category:Guest Character Category:Male Character Category:Guest Character (The Alienist)